


Never Again

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to touch him. He wants to ruck that t-shirt up and see his big, tanned hands spread over Harry’s soft belly, his milky thighs. He wants to hear the desperate and shocked little whimpers escape the small boy as he fucking wrecks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

Harry’s walking around the house in one of Louis’ t-shirts again. And Louis tries to ignore it, just like he does every time. But Harry’s just so… He’s so small and the shirt is so big on him. The sleeves hang down almost to his elbows and the hem brushes his knees with every step he takes. And Louis just knows he’s wearing one of his tiny pairs of white underwear. He can just imagine the material fitted tightly over his little package and the perfect curve of his bum.

Louis wants to touch him. He wants to ruck that t-shirt up and see his big, tanned hands spread over Harry’s soft belly, his milky thighs. He wants to hear the desperate and shocked little whimpers escape the small boy as he fucking wrecks him.

No. Not this time. He’d promised Harry last time that he’d never do it again, despite Harry’s steadfast assurance that he wanted it. And Harry had said that. He says it every single time. Says he likes knowing how much his daddy loves him, even if it isn’t in the way most daddies love their children. But Louis can’t give in. He can’t let himself ruin Harry’s childhood like this.

The little boy deserves to be thinking about robots and dinosaurs. He deserves to be able to play and have fun and just be a kid. He shouldn’t have to worry about Daddy getting too handsy He shouldn’t have to feel an erection when he sits on his daddy’s lap. He shouldn’t know just how to move over his daddy’s crotch to elicit a moan. Sex and everything that comes with it should be the furthest thing from his mind.

“Daddy?” Harry says, looking up from where he’s playing beside the couch.

“Hm?” Is all Louis can reply with, because he’s terrified to say more. Scared that if he does, it’ll be him asking Harry to come closer. To sit beside him. To spread his little legs.

“You’re staring,” Harry answers and the way his eyes flick to Louis’ groin makes Louis feel like fucking scum. Harry knows. He knows exactly the kinds of thoughts Louis is having. Dirty and depraved.

“Sorry, love.”

Louis has to force himself to turn his head back to the film he’d been watching before Harry set up camp at his feet.

“It’s okay. Want me to sit on your lap?”

Louis sees Harry stand out of the corner of his eye and he winces. That’s not what he wants at all. Or it’s not what he should want.

“No, Harry you don’t-“

“But I want to,” Harry cuts him off, moving closer. 

And then he’s within reach, that small body engulfed by Louis’ too big shirt. His hands are clasped in front of him and he’s biting his plush little bottom lip. He looks like sin. But innocent too. It’s a troubling paradox, the way Harry can appear one way but be something else entirely. A little nymph. An adorable, sexy, gorgeous little nymph sent to make Louis’ life a living hell.

And then it’s not his lap Louis wants Harry to sit on. And the thought takes Louis by surprise. It’s like a slap in the face. Because he’s never been that creep. Sure, he’s touched Harry through his underwear, had Harry bring him off squirming in his lap, even kissed little trails up Harry’s legs and over his stomach. But he’s never had Harry completely naked. He’s never done… that.

“D’you want me to take my shirt off, Daddy?”

Louis isn’t even going to fight himself anymore. Not this time, anyway. It’s inevitable. He knows what’s going to happen. And he also knows he’s going to go farther than he ever has before. There’s a special spot in hell just waiting for him. It’s got his name on it and everything. Etched in gold.

He nods and then breathes, “And your underwear too.”

Harry’s eyes go wide for just a moment, and he freezes. Louis is just on the verge of telling him to forget it. To just come sit on Daddy’s lap just like he is. But then Harry smiles tentatively and starts stripping bare, quick, like he thinks Louis might change his mind.

Shifting on the couch, Louis arranges himself lengthwise on it, head on one armrest and feet on the other and watches. Harry’s body is underdeveloped. He’s got skinny legs and small hips and short arms. There’s not a hair to be seen short of the mop sitting atop his head. His chest is flat; he’s not quite old enough to even have the start of muscle there. His little tummy protrudes just a bit, baby fat still evident there. And Louis explores every bit of that pale skin before his eyes move to Harry’s crotch. But when they do, he has to suck in a breath and hold it to keep himself grounded.

Harry’s little penis can’t be longer that Louis’ pointer finger. And his tiny balls would easily fit into Louis’ mouth. Louis honestly thinks he could probably get it all in his mouth, cock and balls together. But the most startling thing about the picture Harry makes is that he’s hard. His small dick sticks up straight and proud, the barest hint of glans poking out of his foreskin.

Louis stares so long that Harry flushes a pretty pink and starts to fidget under Louis’ hot gaze. Seeing Harry uncomfortable makes Louis relent, though he’d be happy to just look for hours. But he wants this to be something enjoyable for Harry. It’s the least he can do.

“Come ‘ere, sweetheart,” Louis commands, waving his hand at the slightly shaking little boy.

The grin that stretches Harry’s lips is breathtaking. And he’s crawling up Louis’ legs in a matter of seconds.

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off too, Daddy?” Harry asks, his small hands traveling up Louis’ legs as he moves up Louis’ body and situates himself over Louis’ thighs.

Louis shakes his head. “Can’t do that, Hazza. But we are going to try something new, okay? Do you want that, Harry?”

Harry nods eagerly, his hands tightening at the tops of Louis’ thighs. “Yeah. We can do whatever you want, Daddy. And I’ll be so good for you, promise.”

Louis moans and reaches up to finally touch. He settles his hands on Harry’s waist and starts to urge him up his body as he scoots down a bit to rest his head on the cushion rather than the armrest. Maybe he should take his time and ease them into this. But he just can’t wait. He’s aching to get his tongue on the little boy, to taste him and feel him clench.

“That’s is, baby. Higher. Want your little bum right over my face.”

Harry gasps and looks down between his legs, where Louis’ face is now, just a few breaths away from where he wants to be. “My bum over your face? I don’t… isn’t that yucky? What if… what if it’s smelly?”

Louis wants to laugh. In all his years, he’s yet to come across an ass that doesn’t love the smell of. It’s perhaps a little odd, but he really doesn’t mind it. Likes it even. The muskiness, the sweatiness… Smells that might turn other people’s stomachs just make his mouth water. It’s always been his favorite thing, licking someone out.

“I can smell you already, Harry. And do you know how you smell?”

And it’s true, he can smell the little boy scent of him, fresh and clean but also a bit sweaty. It’s glorious.

Harry shakes his head, still looking down at Louis with wonder in his eyes.

“Delicious. And I want to taste you down there so badly, Harry. I want to put my tongue in your tight little hole and lick you inside. You’ll like it so much, darling. You know how good it feels when Daddy rubs your willy? This will be even better.”

Harry is still a bit apprehensive, but Louis can see the trust in his eyes, and when he nudges the little boy upward, Harry goes without argument.

“Just there, love. Squat right there for me,” Louis encourages, breathless and needy and harder than he’s even been in his life.

Harry’s balls are almost touching his forehead, and Louis cranes his neck to press a light kiss to them. The skin is soft and a bit wrinkled and Louis can’t help flicking his tongue out to lap at them once. He lets out a shuddering breath when Harry wiggles a little and giggles. But considering how ticklish he is and that this is the first time he’s felt a mouth anywhere near his private region, he does pretty good staying put.

Louis pulls away from Harry’s sac and turns his gaze to the tiny hole fluttering just over his mouth. It’s so pink and it looks tight as fuck. Doesn’t even look like it’ll accommodate Louis’ tongue. But it will. 

Louis has to close his eyes for just a moment and get his bearings. It’s been so long since he’s done this and never to a kid. His own kid, nonetheless. But that just makes it hotter.

“Hold on to the armrest, love. And if you want to push down, you can. You can rub your little bum all over Daddy’s face, yeah?”

“What-” Harry starts only to be cut off by a surprised yelp when Louis flattens his tongue and licks over the puckered hole.

Harry’s taste explodes over his tongue. So perfect. If innocence has a taste, Louis is sure this is it.

He licks again, slower this time, prodding at the little muscle and hearing Harry’s breath catch as the boy shifts his hips a bit.

“Oh god, Daddy. It’s good. It’s so good,” Harry says, repeating the phrase like a prayer as Louis licks at him, willing the tight hole to open a bit for him.

As Louis traces the small opening with the tip of his tongue, sliding over the little wrinkles and nudging at the center, he holds the backs of Harry’s thighs and feels them quiver. Harry’s trying to keep himself in check. Trying not to literally sit on Louis’ face. 

“Come on, love,” Louis whispers into the damp skin, “Grind down on Daddy. Help me get my tongue in you. I wanna lick your bum open, baby.”

Harry whines and leans forward a little, and then he does what Louis said. He sits fully on Louis’ face, forcing himself down on Louis’ extended tongue. Just the tip slips inside and Louis groans into Harry’s crack, trying to straighten his tongue out and force it farther inside of the young body.

“Like that?” Harry croaks, voice quaking as his body trembles and convulses slightly.

Louis can’t speak, not with his nose and mouth buried in Harry’s ass and his tongue slipping deeper. So he nods and uses his grip on Harry’s thighs to start a rocking motion. Harry shivers bodily and then adapts to Louis’ pace, rocking on Louis’ face and moaning loudly.

Louis face is quickly covered in saliva and the smell of Harry’s bum, and he’s in heaven. His hips jerk up repeatedly, desperate for friction on his throbbing cock, but he doesn’t move his hands from Harry’s thighs, just holds him tight and urges Harry to move harder, faster.

“D-daddy… my willy… feels funny…”

Smirking into Harry’s skin, Louis starts working his tongue faster, digging deeper into Harry’s body and fucking him mercilessly with it. He slurps and prods, sucks and nibbles at the tender skin until Harry is a mess above him. He begs and wriggles and practically screams as Louis eats him out.

Harry’s on the verge of coming, Louis can feel it in the way his legs and asshole tighten, and he finally moves one of his hands down to press against his own needy erection. Harry will come dry, as he’s not yet old enough to produce semen, so Louis attunes himself completely to Harry. He listens for the telltale hitch in the boy’s breathing, places a hand over his stomach to feel for the clenching muscles.

And when it happens, when Harry whimpers out a barely heard, “Daddy,” Louis increases the speed of his own hand over his clothed cock. His hips hitch up into his hand and he gasps against Harry’s hole, lips just brushing the sensitive, sopping wet skin, as he spills into his jeans.

The guilt crashes over him immediately, even as he’s still sniffing Harry’s slightly loosened hole and wondering if it might be possible to get his cock in it. 

He winces and places one gentle kiss on the reddened skin before he lifts the pliant body above him. He arranges a fucked out, sleepy, naked Harry on the couch and then gets up to get them a wet cloth.

No more, he tells himself. Never again. But even in his own head, he knows it’s a lie. A pretty little lie meant to appease his conscience until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics


End file.
